Nudny przegryw nudnego gówienka
Dzień dobry Będzie długo i nudno, więc wszyscy którzy niechcący wpisali "fekal.pl" zamiast "redtube" i nie są zainteresowani - wypierrrdalać Mój przegryw nigdy się nie zaczął, on był zawsze Od dziecka unikałem kontaktu z rówieśnikami. Dopóki mieszkał z nami tate siłą wypychał mnie na dwór ale potem wszystko się zmieniło. Mame pozwalała mi siedzieć w domu i opuszczać prawie 50% lekcji bo twierdziła, że "sam i tak nauczę się więcej z książek". Doszło do tego, że gdy dawni koledzy dzwonili na domofon szybko kładłem się na dywanie by nie zobaczyli mnie przez okno (parter). W niedługim czasie stałem się typowym kujonkiem i aspołeczną peezdą W szkole wpierrrdol nie zdarzał się zbyt często bo byłem pupilkiem nauczycieli, za to notorycznie musiałem wyciągać plecak z kibla, podnosić drugie śniadanie z podłogi i wycierać zapiętą pod szyję koszulę ze śliny Pod koniec podstawówki zaprzyjaźnił się ze mną typowy klasowy cfaniaczek, oczywiście byłem z tego powodu wniebowzięty - nareszcie mogłem porozmawiać z kimś innym niż z panią dyrektor i na temat inny niż skarga na kolegów Nie przeszkadzało mi za bardzo to, że odrabiałem za niego wszystkie prace domowe i nigdy nie oddawał sporych sum pieniędzy które pożyczał. Znajomość skończyła się nie dlatego, że pewnego dnia żeby zaimponować większym od siebie luzakom przetyrał mnie publicznie jak ostatnie gówno, ale dlatego, że skończyła się podstawówka W gimnazjum prawie poczułem smak wygrywu. Trafiłem na stosunkowo normalną klasę (normalną czyli wpierrrdol już bardzo rzadko) i zacząłem się przyzwyczajać, kiedy z pewnego powodu zaczęły tyrać mnie gimgówna z młodszego rocznika Chodzili za mną na przerwach i na WFie (oczywiście miałem fałszywe zwolnienie), rzucali najgorszymi wyzwiskami, na stołówce podchodzili do mnie i wrzucali mi swoje resztki do talerza, w końcu skumali się z dresami z mojej klasy i od tej pory Wielka Zjednoczona Megatyrka była na porządku dziennym Moją jedyną reakcją było pokorne spuszczanie wzorku na buciki i myślenie o tym by dzień jak najszybciej się skończył. Jakimś cudem zdobyli mój numer telefonu (naturalnie domowego, o komórce nie mogłem nawet marzyć) i dzwonili o rozmaitych porach. Gdy mame śpiewnym głosem mówiła "skarbie, koledzy do ciebie" już wiedziałem że przez kilka następnych minut będę musiał symulować rozmowę podczas gdy oni będą werbalnie srali mi do ryja rzadkim gównem Wtedy po raz pierwszy w życiu realnie rozważałem skok. Dostałem się do LO i świadomy swojego położenia postanowiłem zacząć wygrywać życie Prawdziwi stuleje nie muszą czytać dalej bo dobrze wiedzą jak kończa się takie żałosne próby Kupiłem sobie fajne ciuszki, wykułem na pamięć kilka cool tekstów (które wymyślałem godzinami), mame założyła internet więc zgłębiłem niejeden poradnik typu "jak być pewnym siebie". Początkowo szło dobrze, wyglądało na to że jestem w klasie lubiany, nawet loszki ze mną gadały Coś jednak musiało pójść nie tak, bo po kilku miesiącach odkryłem że nie zostałem zaproszony na ani jedną z bardzo wielu klasowych imprez. Z tego samego źródła dowiedziałem się, że na owych imprezach niejednokrotnie umilano sobie czas... kręcąc ze mnie bekę "debil", "autysta", "nudziarz", "psychol", "lachociąg", "pedzio" - takimi ksywkami nazywano mnie pod moją nieobecnosć. Załamałem się. Zacząłem przeglądać tony pornografii. Przedtem oczywiście nie byłem święty, ale od tej pory podniecały mnie już tylko najcięższe materiały typu ruchanie rozżarzonym pogrzebaczem czy dziesięciu spasionych murzynów dewastujących odbyt dziesięciolatki Odkryłem wódkę i piękne aspekty jej spożywania w całkowitym odosobnieniu. Zacząłem rozważać skok po raz drugi. Szukając w internecie pocieszenia przypadkowo trafiłem na "trende fobii społecznej" i tak odkryłem to chore forum Studniówka to już zupełnie osobna historia, powiem tylko, że loszka z którą poszedłem (czytaj - ostatnia jaka została w klasie) natychmiast po polonezie bez słowa oddaliła się w kierunku licealnej elity, ja przez kilka godzin samotnie kręciłem się po szkole starając się jeść jak najwięcej żarcia za które przecież zapłaciłem Maturę jakoś zdałem i dostałem się na studia. Czyli po raz kolejny szansa startu od zera. Po raz kolejny zmarnowana. Próbowałem odgrywać cfaniaczka i macho ale robiłem to tak żałośnie, że społeczność akademicka natychmiast się na tym poznała i przy każdej próbie zagajenia przeze mnie rozmowy tyrali mnie tak ciężko, że w dupę wsadźcie sobie wasze wypociny I tak oto rozważam skok po raz trzeci. Żadnych przyjaciół, całkowita pogarda ze strony loszek a całe moje życie towarzyskie ogranicza się do tego zasranego forume. Poznaliście moją żałosną historię, i nic wam to nie da, bo kto wie, o ile jutro nie skoczę może przetyram was z jakiegoś bardzo znanego projekte ~~ Ja mam bardziej przejebane a jakoś żyje i nie zamierzam się zabijać ... Nie dramatyzuj tak koleś tylko zacznij coś robić. No może że to depresja to skontaktuj się ze specjalistą. Pozdro. Kategoria:Przegrane życie